Mouse and the Wolf
by Argent Gale
Summary: Carol goes to confront Merle. She ends up having to confront what he stirs within her.
1. Chapter 1

_I shouldn't be down here, alone_, she thought to herself. Merle's eyes glittered almost feral, in the dim light of his cell. He was laying on is back on the tiny cot.

As she approached, he sat up. "Weeell, if it isn't the little mouse." He practically spat the words.

"Merle." She tried to sound strong, but it came out so weak. She cringed inwardly.

He rose and stalked towards her. He reminded her of some sort of predator, eyeing up prey. Gauging weakness. His lips wore a half sneer.

She froze. Oh this was such a mistake. Merle Dixon was a different creature from his brother. She could handle Daryl. Merle was unpredictable. Volatile. Dangerous.

"Watch myself? Really, little mouse?" He slowly circled her.

"You hurt my friends." She found her voice, she sounded stronger than she felt.

"And what if I don't….watch myself?" he sneered, pausing in front of her. "What's this little mousie going to do to me?"

She swallowed thickly.

"I'll kill you." she replied softly.

He barked out a laugh, sharp and short.

"Hmmmm….a little killer mouse. Where are your claws? Where are your teeth?" She thought of her knife, useless back in her cell.

He was close to her now, close to her ear. He was practically touching her. He smelled of whiskey and tobacco. She knew she should be repulsed. Should slap him. Should leave. She remained rooted to the spot, held fast by feelings she couldn't process.

It distressed her. He was the type of filth she didn't need in her life. She stood straight and tall. She would not let him intimidate her.

He was behind her now.

He leaned in, she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. She trembled and it wasn't from fear. She hated herself for it.

"Little, little mousie, challenging the wolf," he rumbled low. "Why d'ja come down here all by yourself? All alone. What are you lookin' for lil mouse?"

His voice was so low she had to strain to hear it.

She bit her lip when his lips grazed the back of her neck. She cursed her body for responding. The growing dampness between her legs. She needed to leave….now.

It was too late. He spun her around to face him and backed her, hard, against the wall, causing her to gasp.

He loomed over her, his lips so close to hers that a piece of paper would be hard pressed to fit between them. Her breath came in quick gasps.

Running his thumbs over her wrists, he whispered, "Show me what ya got lil mouse."

She didn't fight him when his mouth found hers, didn't protest when his tongue slipped between her lips. He tasted of whiskey, smoke, and sin. She hated herself for the low moan that escaped her. Hated the heat building between her legs.

He pressed against her and she could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh, insistent. She leaned into him hungrily.

She gasped as he ran his hands under her shirt, slipping them under her bra to squeeze her breasts roughly, tugging at her hardening nipples. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips.

His kiss was rough, insistent. He bit her lower lip as his hands moved to her belt, roughly undoing it. She found her hands moving in kind to follow suit, fumbling with his belt buckle, her mind lost in a haze of lust.

He broke the kiss to finish the job of unzipping and unbuttoning. Roughly he pushed her pants down, panties and all, her belt buckle ringing with a metallic clang as it hit the hard concrete floor.

He ran a finger up her cleft, finding her soaked.

"All ready for me aren't ya," he murmured low. "How long has it been since you've been fucked, lil mouse?"

She could only shake her head, dizzy with lust. She hated herself.

He traced her slit, dipping his finger into her channel, causing her to gasp.

Pausing he, undid his pants, along his cock to spring free. Carol briefly noted the size and hoped she would be able to take him, it had been a long time. A very long time.

He roughly lifted her up, holding her firm against cold cinder block wall. She felt the rough surface bite into her shoulders, the chill seeping through the thin fabric of her shirt. With a grunt he slid up and inside her. She sucked her breath in sharply at the brief moment of discomfort. He was still for a heartbeat, letting her wet heat settle around him. Then slowly he began to move, drawing out of her.

She hated how good it felt, his length slipping slowly from her and then deliciously sliding back in, filling her. She never realized how much she needed this. Wanted this.

He held her hips and taking her cue, began to fuck her hard. Her mind was lost then, white hot in lust and animalistic yearning. She didn't even recognize the cries that escaped her throat. She found his mouth and kissed him hard, biting his lip enough to draw a little blood, raking her fingers across his back, urging him on with cries.

He didn't speak, merely continued driving into her, the only sounds were those of their carnal coupling.

When she came, it matched the savagery of their fucking. Her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. She snarled as she cried out his name.

He drove into her all the harder, meeting his release, spurting hot inside her. She could feel his cock twitching deep inside her.

Spent, he sagged against her.

Drawing ragged breaths, they stared each other down as sweat cool their bodies.

Gathering herself, she whispered, "This doesn't change a thing. You hurt my friends, I'll kill you in your sleep."

The mouse had met the wolf, and won.


	2. Wolf Takes Mouse

After her encounter in Merle's cell, Carol managed to stay out of his way for the next few weeks. She made it a point to avoid him at all costs, to the point of avoiding any interaction with Daryl.

Though she avoided any contact with Merle, she found herself replaying the way he took her over in her head. She would find herself staring into space remembering his rough touch, his scent. The carnal sounds he made as he pounded into her.

It came to an end at the fence. She was watching Daryl talk to Rick. They were far enough away she could spy undetected when she heard Merle's harsh whisper in her ear, "Watching my baby brother? Wishin' he was talking to you instead of being Rick's lil bitch?"

She was ashamed at herself for allowing him get so close to her undetected. Her stomach clenched, and she wasn't sure it was from fear. Unbidden, memories of his rough touch caused her to catch her breath.

His hand grazed her side, hitching up her top to gain access to her bare skin. "You standin' here pining for him? Wishin' he'd take care of ya, like I took care of ya?"

She shook her head. "No. No Merle, that's not it at all." It was a lie.

"Yer lyin', I see that look in yer eyes. Look women get when the see someone they wanna fuck payin' attention to someone or somethin' else. He had his chance. Seems to me he had many chances."

Carol bit her lip and made to turn and slap him, but Merle was faster, spinning her forward pulling her back against him. She could feel how hard he was, pressing against the small of her back.

"Lemme take care of you, little Mouse," his voice was a low growl as he nipped her neck.

She could still see Daryl talking to Rick. Neither knew she nor Merle were there. Daryl had no idea his brother was about to fuck her.

"My baby brother wouldn't know what to do with you, how to take care of you." Merle slowly moved his hands over Carol's stomach, causing her flesh to flutter under his touch. Slowly sliding his hand into the waistband of her pants, his voice growled, "I know how to make ya cum. Proved that a few weeks ago."

Carol tried to protest but couldn't. She hated how he made her felt, how that pooling heat in her belly grew and spread through her body. She leaned back against him, grinding slowly into his hardness. She could smell whiskey, tobacco, and sweat.

"There we go darlin', that's it. Let Merle take care of you." He undid her pants, allowing them to slide down her legs. He pulled her panties to the side, slicking his fingers up her slit. "Yer awful wet for not wantin' ta fuck me." She shook her head. Another lie. He slid her panties down. Carol let a soft whimper escape her lips. "Spread your legs, little mouse." She complied.

She could hear him unbuckle and unzip his pants. She could feel his hard cock press into her opening. She moaned softly, hating herself.

"Gonna fuck you hard, give you what you need." he snarled as he slid into her with a quick thrust. He grabbed her hips tightly, fucking her hard.

She hated herself for needing this, enjoying it. The way his cock felt sliding into her. She closed her eyes, letting the delicious sensations take over her body. She could hear his labored breathing in her ear as he fucked her harder.

"Gonna mark you, so baby brother knows your mine. His missed his fuckin' chance." With that Merle bit down on Carol's shoulder causing her to cry out. The sharp sting of his bite mingled deliciously with the pleasure of his cock pounding into her. She knew it would leave a mark, one that probably wouldn't be covered. One that would have to be explained.

Carol could still see Daryl and Rick talking, completely oblivious to the fact she was getting fucked hard by Merle. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Merle growled low in her ear, "Open yer eyes. I want you to see him while I fuck ya. I want to hear my name when ya cum and I want him to hear it too."

She opened her eyes and a dark part deep inside of her was glad Merle was fucking her. He was rough, crude, and far more dangerous than Daryl but right now he was giving her what she needed.

Merle pulled her closer and growled into her neck as he commanded, "Play with yourself while I fuck ya."

She complied reaching between her legs to touch herself. That's all it took to push her over the edge. She couldn't help herself as she cried out, her legs trembling as waves of pleasure shook her.

She was pretty sure she saw Daryl and Rick pause, as if they had heard.

Merle rammed into her with a few final thrusts before spurting into her. The only sounds in the still morning air was their ragged gasps as they collected themselves.

As Merle pulled away, she could feel his cum run out of her.

Giving her neck another bite he growled low, "Anytime Mouse. I'll take care of ya anytime ya like. You know where to find me."

She didn't dare turn around as she heard him pull up his pants and the scuff and scrape of his retreating footsteps. Quietly she pulled up her pants, noting Daryl and Rick were gone.

She stood in the warm morning sunshine for a long while with feelings she wasn't sure she could describe.


	3. Mouse Gentles Wolf

She heard the words angry and strident, echoing through the corridor. She crept into a passageway, she didn't want to be discovered. She made herself quiet and small like a proper mouse.

She knew Merle and Daryl were having words. About her.

She could hear Merle rumble, "I gave her what she needed. You weren't there."

She couldn't hear Daryl's response clearly but it was angry and sharp.

There was the sound of a struggle. Something slammed. More harsh words and yells.

She shrunk back as Daryl stalked by. She had never been afraid of him, but she was now. His face was dark and angry. His jaw was set in a cruel way. For the briefest of moments, he reminded her of Ed.

Later that evening Daryl was not at dinner. Neither was Merle. She knew Daryl had gone, the roar of his bike announcing his departure. Part of her wondered if he would even come back.

After dinner, she found herself with a basin of water and a soft cloth treading carefully down the hall to his cell. She felt guilty. Responsible.

He was laying on his cot. An ugly bruise had blossomed over his eye. Daryl had got him good. Her face burned. This happened over her. A stupid little mouse.

"What are ya doing here?" he growled, low and angry.

She bit her lip, summoned her courage. "I wanted to make sure you were okay is all. You weren't at dinner." She hated how soft and tremulous her voice was. _Find your strength. _

Sullen silence.

"I don't need you takin' care of me. I'm fine." His voice was a growl, low in the gloom.

"Let me just see. Then I'll be on my way. What's the harm, Merle? Afraid? Afraid of a little kindness?" Her voice was soft in the gloom of the cell. He did not reply but glowered angrily.

Cautiously she approached. The bruise was nasty, but not as bad as she first thought. She dipped the cloth in the cool water and pressed it to his eye. He flinched and hissed "Fuck. That hurts."

"I heard you and Daryl. I heard you arguing…over me."

Merle snorted. "Yeah, over you. A dumb bitch mouse."

Carol let the comment slide over her. "I'm sorry I was the cause of your fight." She continued to gently tend to his wound. "You haven't had much kindness in your life, have you Merle?" She leaned close to him. Other than that nasty bruise, he seemed fine otherwise. He lay there still and dangerous.

She knew he was dangerous, but seeing him lying there she was struck by how vulnerable he seemed. She couldn't help herself as she leaned over him and whispered softly, "Let me show you some kindness." She leaned down further still and kissed him softly on his cheek. His stubble was rough on her lips. He flinched slightly. She did not back away, but emboldened moved to his lips instead, softly brushing hers over them.

She could feel his muscles tense. She was playing a very dangerous game. Still, she could not stop herself and began to tease him with her tongue. He parted his lips, allowing her tongue to gain access, gently dancing with his. He murmured low in his throat.

She threw the rag to the floor and boldly straddled him. She could feel his hardness. She pressed herself to him, rubbing him, causing him to moan softly. He broke the kiss with a gasp, "Jesus woman, what are you doin'?"

She gave him a slight smile, "Showing you kindness." Her voice was a sultry whisper, which surprised even her. "Have you ever been with a lady Merle? I know you've fucked your two-bit whores, probably behind some seedy bar. And I know you've fucked me. But have you been fucked by a lady who wasn't drunk or you had to pay?"

Merle glared at her. What the fuck kind of question was that? He fucked who he fucked when he wanted to fuck, and fuck it all he never had to pay for his pussy. Goddamn it, how did she have to smell so good? Why were her lips so soft and sweet? He hated the way she was making him feel. How dare she fuckin' come down here all innocence and then pull this?

Her lips claimed his again and he couldn't help himself when he pulled her closer, kissing her hard. She let out a soft murmur of pleasure and he felt his cock surge.

She sat up and removed her top and bra. He could see her nipples were hard. Perfect and pink and begging to be sucked. Smiling she slid off of him to remove her boots and slowly slid her pants down. Merle silently watched her impromptu striptease. Goddamn she looked good, her skin pale and flawless in the dim light. Her body lithe.

She knew she had to be careful, she still didn't trust him. She never would. He would always be dangerous, feral. That was his appeal. That's what caused that heat to build between her legs that only his touch seemed to quell.

With a slight smile she mounted him again, pressing herself to him. "I just want to make you feel good." she whispered as she lowered herself to him, nuzzling his neck. She kissed him then, hard.

She was enjoying her position of dominance. She was surprised he let her stay this way, on top straddling him. In control. She knew he wouldn't tolerate it long, so she had to make the most of it.

Slowly she slid her hands down his chest to his belt, which she undid without breaking eye contact with him. Slowly she undid his zipper, again never letting her gaze leave his. In total control of him. She rubbed his hardness through his pants, causing him to suck his breath sharply between his teeth. She was pushing it, she knew she was. Soon he would take her. How much longer could she push him?

It disgusted her how much she enjoyed toying with him. She wasn't that kind of woman.

She rubbed him harder before drawing him out to stroke him in her hand, slowly and gently. He was thick, soft as velvet and hard as steel. She loved how he filled her. She was slick at the thought that he was about to fuck her. She held his eyes with hers, challenging him.

Merle held her gaze but made no move.

She could not wait any longer. She grabbed his rock hard length and teased her slit with the head. Merle had enough. In one quick movement he had her on her back.

"You want this in ya don't ya? I know you think about this all the time. Right? Getting good and fucked by me." His voice was a low growl as he slid his cock slowly, excruciatingly up and down her slit.

She couldn't help herself as she bucked her hips against him, moaning softly. "Yes. I want that. Please."

Merle gave another teasing nudge before guiding himself into her slick heat. Fuck, she felt good on him. Her walls clamped around his cock tight and it almost made him dizzy. He never wanted to fuck somebody so hard in his life, her mewls and moans driving him to a frenzy.

Roughly she grabbed his head, pulling his lips back down to hers and kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in time with his cock thrusting into her.

He fucked her hard and slow, drawing himself almost completely out of her before driving hard back into her. "That's why ya came down here. Don't lie to me," he growled as he fucked her. "You needed this. You wanted this. Only I can give you this." He grunted as he drove his cock home into her, pausing to throw her leg over his shoulder to allow him to plunge even deeper.

She was lost in a surge of animalistic pleasure. When she called out she didn't care who heard her, she pulled him on top of her, raking her fingers down his back. His breath hissed between his teeth and with a final hard thrust, he flooded her with his lust.

He sank, spent, on top of her. Her panting breaths fanned his ear. He could feel her heart hammering on his chest. He kissed her cheek and she was struck at the tenderness of it. His stubble rasped her flesh as he settled into the crook of her neck.

His voice rumbled low and gravelly, "Ya better git on…Carol. They're prolly lookin' for ya. Wonderin' where ya got off to."

She smiled.


End file.
